Death Through Love's Eyes
by Artemis Gray
Summary: One girl can save the League's hearts. But will she? Or will she let them fall into despair? (Chapter 4 update)
1. Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the girl and the plot.

**Faust:** Great idea. Might not work.

**Wolfbeaver:** Here it is.

**Zanna Avons:** It might be Tom/OC but I will have to see how it develops.

**Samyo**: Tell me what Phoenix is like.

**Julia:** Hope you enjoy it.

**Steakums13:** Luv your name.

A/N: Thhis isn't a very long chapter as it's just the begining. So review and tell me waht you think.

* * *

Waves smashed against the Nautilus as it battled through the raging sea. Down in the dining room the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen were gathered, waiting out the storm. Skinner sat nursing a glass of brandy. Occaisonly taking sips when the ship was steady. Tom was occupying himself by watching the fruit bowl slid up and down the table. Suddenly the door banged open and a member of the crew, that Jekyll rekonised as Casmir, came in.

'Captain.'

Nemo turned and nodded at him.

'There is a body on deck; it doesn't seem to be breathing.'

They all stood up and let the chairs screech across the floor. Nemo hurried along the metal corridors. His scabbard clanking with each step. The rest hurried along behind him. The door to the deck was wrenched open. The rain lashed across the deck and the waves were coming dangerously close to the railings. As Casmir had said a body lay across the deck. It appeared to be a young girl. She had dark green hair that covered her head and most of her back.

'Get her out of there!' yelled Nemo over the storm to his crew.

Three men hurried past them and through a blanket over her. They lifted her up and carried her past the League.

'How did she get there?' asked Skinner.

'I have no idea.' Replied Sawyer.

Jekyll pressed a cold compress against the girl's warm head. Her eyelashes fluttered with each breath. Henry was waiting for her to open her eyes and tell them why she was there. She reminded him of the one person who had accepted him early on, his niece Constance. Mina appeared in the doorway.

'Is she awake yet?'

Jekyll shook his head in reply. As Mina took two steps across the room the girl's eyes flashed open. Purple orbs gazed out of her pale face.

'Good evening Dr Jekyll and Ms. Harker.'


	2. My Reason

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Zanna Avons:** Hope you like this latest installment

**Samyo:** Thank you for your help. I used your suggestions. Your muses **will** return soon.

**Nicky007:** Please can I come to your party? :-p

* * *

She sat at the end of the polished mahogany table. Her pale fingers rapping on the table. She played with a strand of her dark green hair with the other hand. She regarded the league with her purple eyes, waiting for their questions.

'Who are you?' asked Nemo.

'Adonia, Daughter of Pluto and Erato.'

'Your father is king of the underworld?' asked Jekyll

'Yes.' Her voice was tinged with a Greek accent and held no emotion.

'How did you get on my ship?' asked a rather confused Nemo.

'I was sent by the gods.'

'Sorry to break it to you princess but they don't exist.' Laughed Skinner.

Sawyer laughed along with him. Mina flashed them an exhausted look. Adonia stopped tapping her fingers and instead worked a thick gold bangle off from round her wrist. She placed it on the table. They all stopped bickering and looked at the strange girl and what she was doing.

'Ask the gods to turn this into anything you want.' She directed this at Skinner.

'I want a bottle of scotch.'

'You always want scotch.' Laughed Sawyer and Skinner nodded in agreement.

The bangle glowed and a bright light filled their vision. The girl backed away from the table. Suddenly the light dispersed and left a bottle of fine Scottish scotch.

'Do that again.' Said a shocked Skinner.

'So you really are from the gods,' concluded Mina, 'Why are you here?'

Adonia stood just in front of the door. In a long white dress that was held together at the shoulders by silver clasps. She looked at Mina.

'Well…….'

_FLASHBACK_

_Adonia walked into the dark hall with the blazing fires of blue of each side casting everything into an other worldly light. She reached the end of the hall where there were two thrones both carved of onyx. Upon one throne there was a tall man with dark green hair that curled around his ears. He had very pale blue, almost white, eyes. He had a very bony face that was pale from years of no contact with sunlight. He wore a long black rode fastened with silver jewellery. On the other throne was a beautiful woman. She had flowing blonde hair that cascaded down her body. Her almond eyes were purple and glistened. She had a lightly tanned skin and wore a long pale purple robe. Adonia reached the foot of the thrones and the two stopped talking. She knelt down on the hard floor._

_'Ah, Adonia, child, how are you?' said the man._

_'I am fine thank you father.' She kept her eyes on the floor._

_Pluto looked to his wife who nodded and said, 'Adonia there is something you must do for the gods. There are a unique group of people in England who need your assistance. Many of their hearts have been broken. They believe them never to heal. You must go and save them. Make them love again. They have earnt this. Go now and save them.'_

_Adonia stood and leapt forward into her mother's arms. She took in the smell of flowers, something very rare in the underworld. She then hugged her father. Adonia then retreated to the centre of the hall where a white light bathed the room and she could see no more._

_END FLASHBACK_

'…..I am here to save your hearts and to make you love again. I can bring back one who is dead if your love is strong.'

The League's minds were then solely on their past loved ones. Mina thought of her late husband and the man who had made her love again, Dorian. Tom thought of his best friend Huck and his mentor Allan. Nemo was reminded of his wife, Ramya and his two children, Kanya and Kedar. Jekyll thought of his young wife, Genevieve who Hyde had murdered out of jealous, this act plagued his nightmares. Skinner remembered his sister Lizzie who had died three years past of Cholera.

They would give anything for Adonia to give them back their loved ones. But would she?

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!** _PLEASE_


	3. Dilemma

**DISCLAIMER:** See Chapter One

**Samyo: **Thank you, I haven't seen that movie though might consider renting it.

**Sawyer Fan:** I agree with you, I think I will bring his mentor back, but you will have to review to find out.

**Zanna Avons:** Okay....I used the name Pluto becauseI prefered it. I changed some of the myths. Erato is the muse of Love poetry and that sort of stuff and I wanted a union between love and death so I used them. I adore Mythology too I chose mypenname from agoddess. I hope this helps you understand more

* * *

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806-1861)

* * *

Jekyll gently closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was weary. Hyde had kept silent since Adonia had mentioned why she was with them, maybe out of shame. He crossed the carpet to his armoire where he removed his cravat, jacket and waistcoat. He sat on the queen sized bed and opened his drawer. He lifted up a leather bound book the size of his fist. He opened it to where the red ribbon was. There was a picture of Genevieve. She wasn't looking at the camera but laughing at what was behind the photographer. She has curly blonde hair and smiling eyes. Jekyll lay back on his bed and let dreams of better times wash over him.

Skinner lay on the chaise lounge in his room, staring at the strange patterns cast on the ceiling by the water. He missed Lizzie. He missed her blue eyes, red hair and ruddy cheeks. When she had died he had no family. He turned to thieving more and more. That's when he stumbled across the invisibility potion, literally. He was robbing a scientist's house when he tripped over a bottle. It was an old whisky bottle an extra label had been added but he couldn't read it, the writing was too scrawly. He opened the bottle and downed the contents. A fiery feeling coursed through him. He stumbled out into the cold street. The pain was so intense he resorted to crawling. Each limb felt like they were filled with needles. As he reached a safe spot he collapsed, unconscious from the pain. He woke suddenly. He hated these flashbacks. Skinner rolled over and buried his face in the cushions.

Mina stood on the deck of the Nautilus gripping the cold handle. Her mind was swarming. Images of passion and love, hatred and denial flashed through her head. Her husband had partially saved her from becoming part vampire but she had never truly loved him. They were too different. She was one of the undead, he was alive. It just didn't work. Dorian had appeared at her greatest time of need. He let her embrace the being inside her. He wasn't disgusted or frightened. He understood. He knew the emptiness ahead. Yet he had betrayed them. He tried to kill her; the look in his eyes so cruel yet reluctant. Her greatest love had died at her hand. She let a tear slid down her face and fall onto the cold metal.

Nemo knelt in front of Kali. He couldn't relax. The strange girl had reawakened the memories, the ghosts of old that he had pushed away. They were being unearthed second by second. His wife, Ramya, had been so young. His own children Kanya and Kedar had been so full of life. They were the most obedient and loyal children. Then one night whilst he was away aboard his lady the British had come. They destroyed the town, burning every building to the ground. No one had survived. That one incident had branded his hate of the British into his heart forever. Stirring him out of his memories. He passed a hand through the three flames of the three white candles. He shut his eyes and confined himself to the depths of his mind.

Tom lay face down in the blue blankets. The girl had said one person could come back. He had a choice. Huck or Quatermain. His best friend or the closest thing he had ever had for a father. He had lost so much but would he be aloud to have it back. Huck had been shot by the Phantom, in his place. It should have been him. Allan had also fallen at the hand of the Phantom. He had saved his life. It was all he could do to bring him back. But who to choose?

Adonia had seen them all. Jekyll peacefully asleep, Skinner half buried by cushions, Mina staring out over the ocean but not quite seeing it, Nemo before Kali and Tom tearing himself to pieces. She wondered if this was the right thing. They were hurt but would bringing their loved ones back help them. The only thing she knew was that this was going to be a hard assignment.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoy. I will try and publish a christmas story featuring the League.

xx

Artemis


	4. Skinner

**DISCLAIMER:** See chapter one.

**Sawyer Fan: **I might let you get away with another shameless plug. I try to write longer chapters but find it really hard. So here is my attempt at long chapters. I liked writing the anicdotes and for an epilogue I might write some about how they are after they get their loved ones back. If do? You will have to wait and review.

**Samyo: **Thanks for those though I'm gonna stick to this title.

**Zanna Avons**: I like Artemis but have always prefered Athena. She might appear in a later chapter. I shoot for my school so that might be where the huntess comes from. It is so cool you have mythology classes. I would love them. Lucky thing.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. Love Artemis Gray

* * *

The next day at breakfast everyone was quiet and reserved. There were no jokes from Skinner, nor quips from Mina. To them it was surreal but each was caught up in their own thoughts. As Jekyll reached for his second slice of toast, the door creaked opened. Adonia walked through dressed in a different outfit than yesterday. She had a white robe but it was draped in such a way that it created a skirt that came to the knees. She also had a large amethyst around her neck which matched her eyes.

'Good morning.' She said though without a smile as she sensed the mood of the room.

She knew she shouldn't do this. Her parents were wrong. She couldn't make all these people happy. It was beyond her.

'Captain,' she said as she sat down, Nemo looked up, 'Would you be as kind as to set a course from Greece.'

'Indeed, but why Greece?' The rest of the League stopped eating, apart from Skinner, and looked at the strange girl.

'Greece is the closest place in the world to the underworld. There is no Heaven above us of Hell below. Just separate parts of the underworld. We need to go there to get your hearts,' she struggled for the right word, 'err fixed.' She leaned back and was ready for their voices.

'You can heal us just like that?' Jekyll snapped his fingers for effect.

'I hope so.'

'You've never done anything like this before?' asked Mina.

'Yes but not on so many people.' She confessed.

'I'm sure you can do it.' Said Tom through a mouthful of toast.

The rest smiled just slightly and as Adonia inclined her head she felt the mood lift slightly.

Everyone kept themselves to themselves as they journeyed for two days to Greece. Adonia spent a lot of time just watching the League trying to work out who to bring back. For some it was easy. They only missed one person where as with others they were torn. Each part of them wanting to go a separate way. The young American had a choice, the Vampire had a choice and so did she. If she made the wrong choice then it would weigh on her conscious for eternity.

When they arrived in Greece many were glad that it was the autumn. A sea breeze blew gently along the beach as they walked along toward a large mountain. They trudged along a dirt path that led through meadows, along a river and finally halted at the base of the mountain. A tall figure in gold armour approached them.

'Apollo.' She murmured to the League.

She walked up to him and there was a moment of unsurity before he swept her into his arms. As she laughed they realised how young she was. Some of them doubted whether she could do what she said. After a rather strange reunion with a god Adonia came back and them to a large villa. Once in there they all sat upon various chairs she instructed them to each imagine the person they wanted bringing back. Skinner imagined Lizzie. It wasn't hard, he laughed in his head when he remembered her teasing him. He heard a different voice in his head.

'Rodney, I'm going to touch your head. Don't move, just remember.'

Adonia placed a cool hand on the space where she guessed his forehead was. All his memories flooded into her. She saw the happiness she had brought him and knew it was right. She then shut her eyes too and felt her self go to the underworld. When she opened her eyes she was perched on the ledge above the pool of souls. They swarmed beneath her. She stretched her hand above the pool and imagined Lizzie. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers. In front of her was a young girl with long ginger ringlets and blue eyes.

'Are you here to save me?' asked Lizzie.

'Rodney wants you.' Was all she replied.

They walked out of the cavern and back to the villa. She opened the door and Lizzie bolted out of her hand and into the arms of her brother. Who had covered himself in grease paint. Lizzie knew he was invisible. She had been watching him live without her. She laughed as his spun her around and Adonia knew she had made the right choice with this Leaguer. Now for the rest.

* * *


End file.
